September Event: Back to School
by JailyForever
Summary: A compilation of drabbles or longer, written using 30 different prompts from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). Featuring a variety of beloved Harry Potter characters.
1. I got my letter - Neville

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Receiving a Hogwarts Letter**

 **Prompts used from the Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Character 6: Neville Longbottom**

 **Male OC name 4: Henry McDonald**

 **Restriction 1: No word said**

 **Assorted Noun 1: Playground**

 **Feelings 9: Miserable**

I got my letter

Neville paced his bedroom full of worry and concern. It was the day before he turned eleven years old, July 30th, and there was still no sign of his Hogwarts letter.

Maybe that one time I showed promise of having magical genes was a fluke, he thought to himself. Maybe it wasn't even me that did it; maybe it was my uncle feeling sorry for me, it wouldn't be the first time someone in my family pitied me, in fact I think they all do, Neville thought sadly.

Neville's mind filled with questions.

What is going to happen to me if I don't get my letter?

Will my family reject me?

Will I have to go to a muggle high school?

Neville shuddered on the inside at that thought. His grandmother had sent him to a muggle primary school, and he had been bullied relentlessly by all the other children and his existence there was miserable. He had been locked in a toilet more times than he could count. He had come home covered in bruises at least once a week because the other children threw rocks at him in the playground. And on the last day of school before the summer holiday's started, a particularly vicious boy called Henry McDonald had tripped him up on the stairs and caused Neville to tumble down two flights of stairs and break his leg and his wrist. Fortunately for Neville as it had been the last day, his grandmother had taken him to St Mungo's to get his injuries fixed in a jiffy, and he hadn't had to suffer through weeks of waiting for them to heal the muggle way.

No, I cannot go through that torture a moment longer, Neville thought desperately to himself. Please, please, please let an owl turn up with my Hogwarts letter.

A tapping on his bedroom window drew him out of his thoughts. There was a large tawny owl out there, fluttering its wings impatiently waiting for Neville to open his window.

Feeling elated, Neville rushed over to his window and fumbled with the lock on it, trying to get it open as quickly as possible. He had to know if the owl possessed what he thought it was.

Neville tore the letter impatiently from the claw of owl, which then promptly fluttered away, and ran down the stairs breaking the seal carelessly as he went.

"Grandma," he called rushing into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet in excitement. "I got my letter."

Neville waved it in front of his grandmother who was busy preparing tea. He then took the letter out from the envelope and read:

"Dear Mr Longbottom, - that's me grandma -

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minevera Mcgonagall"

Augusta Longbottom dropped her spoon and enveloped her grandson into a big hug and promised him that first thing tomorrow they would go shopping for his school supplies.

 **A/N:-**

 **Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Any and all reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. A Helping Hand - Cedric

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Being on the Hogwarts Express**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank Prompts used:**

 **Characters 8: Cedric Diggory**

 **Better word for said 3: mumbled**

A Helping Hand

1st September at 11 am on the dot, and the Hogwarts Express is departing King's Cross Station to take the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to school for another year full of magic, marvel and a dash of mayhem.

The new intake of first years rush up and down the corridors of the train looking a little lost as they try to find a place to sit. The few that have siblings already at the school join them in their carriages, too nervous to find some fellow first years to sit with.

Cedric Diggory lugged his heavy trunk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express and quickly managed to find his group of friends, who were animatedly discussing the events of their respective summer holidays.

As he entered his carriage, one of the younger children came running down the corridor, screaming like a little girl with a teacup clinging to the end of his nose. Everyone in the vicinity was laughing loudly at the boy.

Cedric, who instantly felt compassion for the poor child, released his trunk from his grasp and excused himself, and dashed after the boy, whose name he now recalled as being Bruno Roberts.

"Hey, Bruno," he called after him, jogging slightly to make up the distance between the two of them. "Do you want some help?" he offered kindly to the second year Hufflepuff.

Bruno looked up at Cedric and slowly nodded his head, raising his hands to wipe the tears that had been forming in his eyes because of the prank that his friends had played on him. It upset Bruno that they could do this to him when they knew how sensitive he was.

Cedric quickly whipped out his wand and cast a spell, and the teacup dropped of Bruno's nose, which was now a deep purple in colour.

"Thank you," Bruno whispered as he raised his right hand to his nose, and winced in pain when he touched it lightly. "Ouch."

Cedric observed Bruno for a moment. This was not the first time that the younger child had suffered because of a prank; in fact many times during the last year Cedric had noticed that the other boys in his year seemed to target him, and he questioned why Bruno didn't stand up for himself and demand that they stop.

"It's not a problem, and if I was you Bruno I'd start standing up for myself," Cedric suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, before tossing the second year a tub of bruise removal paste. "Just dab a bit on, and that bruise should be gone within the hour."

Bruno smiled innocently and did as Cedric instructed before returning the tub. He muttered another quick "thank you" and then disappeared back down the corridor of The Hogwarts Express to find his friends, considering Cedric's advice.

Cedric followed Bruno back down the corridor and strolled back into the carriage where his friends we had moved on from discussing their summer holidays and somehow, much to Cedric's dismay, onto the dismal start the Tutshill Tornados had had to their Quidditch season. Oh please don't let them carry on, Cedric thought as he sat down knowing the ribbing he would get from his friends if they did.

Unfortunately for Cedric, his friends did carry on discussing the Tutshill Tornados, and just when he thought they couldn't find anything else to mention with regards to his Quidditch team, they managed to come up with a dozen more.

The journey to Hogwarts, therefore, was agonisingly slow for Cedric Diggory, but nothing, not even his friends consistent slamming of the Tutshill Tornados, could take away his excitement about returning to Hogwarts this year, especially since his father had heard through the grapevine that the school would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. I got the map - James Sirius Potter

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Meeting a friend at King's Cross**

I've got the map

It was September 1st, and James Sirius Potter excitedly crossed the barrier from King's Cross Station to the hidden Platform 9 ¾; he was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts, and this year would be even better than the last now that he had the infamous Marauder's Map in his possession, it would make his mischief making all the more exciting. His Uncle George had told him about his and Uncle Fred's many adventures and midnight excursions with the aid of the map.

As he came out on the other side of the barrier, James gave his father a brief hug and his mother a swift kiss on the cheek, before hurrying off to find his best friend and partner in crime, Cillian Finnigan, the son of one of his father's friends at Hogwarts.

"Did you get it?" Cillian whispered greeting him with a brief man hug.

James smiled gleefully at his friend with a twinkle in his eyes as he said, "Of course I did; you really don't give me enough credit sometimes."

The paired laughed together and walked towards the train to find a free carriage, discussing all the ways they could put the map to good use. They both had a solid plan, that by the time they left Hogwarts they would be even bigger legends than Fred and George Weasley.

 **A/N:-**

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Let me know in a quick review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


	4. The sorting of Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Being on the Hogwarts Express**

 **Gringotts Prompt bank Prompts used:-**

 **Character 7: Tom Riddle**

 **Era of the month: Riddle era *10 points***

 **Last line 5: I/She/He smiled**

 **Male OC Name 2: Samuel Bates**

The sorting of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Tom shifted nervously as he stood amongst his fellow first years in The Great Hall; all the eyes of the older children were focused solely on them. Tom did not like this one bit; if he could he would make bad things happen to them just like he had done in the past to those awful children at the muggle orphanage where he lived.

He looked up in awe at the enchanted ceiling and wondered how they managed to make it look like the night sky, and how long it would be before he would learn how to do something similar. He wondered if his father had been a powerful wizard, and been able to cast spells that created such amazing illusions. Of course Tom knew that he must have been, otherwise he would not have managed to astound that oddball teacher called Professor Dumbledore when he came to visit and shown just how advanced his powers were.

Speaking of the crackpot old fool, he stepped forward with a stool and a scraggy looking old hat, unfurled a piece of parchment and called the first name, Samuel Bates.

The skinny freckly boy next to Tom, who had sandy blonde hair, shuffled forward with his head bowed down constantly hiccoughing all the way to the front of the room. Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, his eyes sparkling as he beckoned the boy to come up onto the platform and sit on the stool. The hat was placed on Samuel's head, and after a few moments the hat cried "RAVENCLAW"; Tom nearly jumped out of his skin, he had not been expecting that to happen. Not that Tom should really have been surprised; this is a magical school after all, why not have a ridiculous thinking, talking hat?

Professor Dumbledore made his way down the list of names slowly but surely, Tom paid no attention to the names called or which house they were placed in – why should he care?

Eventually Professor Dumbledore came to Tom's name, and his name had to be called three times before he noticed. Tom suddenly felt incredibly worried. What if the hat didn't call a house for him like it did the others? Would he be sent back to that scruffy orphanage with all those people who think him weird? No that cannot happen, Tom thought to himself; I am special and I am magical.

Tom sat down on the stool and fidgeted slightly as the hat was raised over his head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried, Tom looked up and saw that the hat was nearly a foot above his head. Wow, that was incredibly quick Tom thought. He jumped off the stool and hurried over to the Slytherin table, glad to have the eyes of the entire school off him, and was greeted by many of the older children who welcomed him with open arms. Tom heard a few whisper about how they had never seen the hat make such a swift decision before. Tom thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he had found a place where he belonged. And then for the first time in his life, he smiled.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what did you all think?**

 **Please let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


	5. Herbology - Neville

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Favourite Class at Hogwarts**

 **Gringotts prompts used:**

 **Assorted noun 9: Spark**

Herbology

Neville tended to his Snargaluff in Herbology, feeling completely calm and serene. This was where he was most at home and in his element. To be quite honest, and he didn't mean to boast, but he could probably even teach Hermione a thing or two about Herbology and the proper way to extract a pod from Snaragluff.

He turned his attention to his partner in this task Hannah Abbott; she is so beautiful Neville thought to himself. He secretly wished he had the balls to ask her out on a date, but every time he tried to talk to her about anything other than Herbology he choked.

"Here like this," he whispered, taking Hannah's hand, ignoring the spark he felt when they touched, and guided it gently through the mass of prickly vines that kept trying to attack them. Together they managed to find and grab a pod, and then swiftly withdrew the pod.

"Well done Neville and Hannah," Professor Sprout praised. "Excellent work, ten points each. Keep up the fantastic work"

As Professor Sprout carried on walking around the greenhouse, observing the rest of the class, Neville felt immense pride in his success.

Herbology was the one subject he could truly succeed in without any assistance and he had a fantastic teacher. That was why Herbology was his favourite subject at Hogwarts.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know please.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Finding the fall guy - Tom Riddle

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Making an enemy**

 **Prompt used from Gringotts Prompt bank**

 **Creature/Species 1: Acromantula**

Finding the fall guy

"Watch where you're going you giant oaf!" Tom yelled up at the huge mass, otherwise known as Rubeus Hagrid, who had just barged right into him and knocked him clean off his feet.

"'M sorry Tom, din't watch wer' I was goin'," the bumbling buffoon responded.

This incensed Tom further, as he stood up dusting himself off and glared at the huge, lumbering idiot in front of him, shuddering at the thought that that filthy half breed had just come into contact with him. He made a mental note to cast a cleansing charm on himself as soon as he walked away

Maybe I should make this idiot the next target for my slippery little friend, Tom thought to himself, or better yet, make this pathetic idiot take the fall for me. He does after all have an unhealthy infatuation with dangerous creatures, in particular that growing acromantula he's hiding that he thinks no one knows about; this can be easily exploited and it wouldn't be too hard convincing the teachers that he is the culprit.

Tom was very much aware that Professor Dumbledore was starting to suspect him of these petrifications, and even more so since that nobody of a mudblood died, and so he needed to take action before that crackpot old fool could ruin his reputation. This would be the perfect solution; that oaf had just made an enemy of the wrong Slytherin.

Tom's lips curled into a cunning smile as he walked off, plotting how best to frame Rubeus Hagrid.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings and opinions.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Seeing clearly for the first time

**A/N:-**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to write** **a fluffy story about a couple with a deep emotional or sexual connection.**

 **Witten in conjunction with the drabble or longer prompt: Finding love at Hogwarts**

Seeing clearly for the first time

Have you ever looked at someone, and felt like you are only just seeing them clearly for the first time?

Have you ever found that you could just get lost in their eyes, whenever they gleam with joy?

Have you ever found yourself thinking about that one person day in and day out at the most inappropriate time?

Parvati Patil could give an affirmative yes to all three of those questions, and one frightened her most was that this wasn't some attractive boy, but her best friend Lavender Brown.

Ever since The Yule Ball when she had seen Lavender in that figure hugging lilac dress, she hadn't been able to stop having the most inappropriate thoughts about her friend. Not only that, Parvati had been overcome by a huge wave of jealousy when she saw Seamus Finnigan dancing with her, touching her; Parvati had wanted nothing more than to that.

"Hey Lav," Parvati called out to her best friend as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Can you come up to our dorm room?"

Today's the day, Parvati thought to herself anxiously. Focus! Calm down, she's your best friend; nothing you say to her will change that.

Lavender entered the room and Parvati took this opportunity to appraise her best friend. She really does look beautiful today, she sighed internally.

"So what did you?" Lavender asked as she flopped down on to her bed, her luscious blonde locks cascaded across the bed behind her.

Parvati paced up and down in front of her best friend's bed, trying to think of how to tell her that she was quite certain she is unequivocally in love with her.

Lavender was getting quite impatient as she watched her desirable friend pace up and down in front of her, sashaying her hips as she walked and Lavender definitely appreciated it.

"Oh, Parvati please just spit it out," Lavender cried, standing up just as Parvati came to a standstill in front of bed.

They were face to face, toe to toe, not even a centimetre of space between the two of them and Parvati suddenly became overcome with such lust and desire for Lavender and drew her in for kiss.

Parvati's arms snaked around Lavender's waist, as she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance into the secret wonderland that Parvati imagined Lavender's mouth to be. Lavender's hands found their way into Parvati's hair, before finally laying to rest around her neck.

The two continued to kiss passionately for what seemed like an eternity, falling into a heap on Lavender's bed, completely lost in one another. Their hands roamed over each other's body, exploring and showing each other with their touches just how much they cared for each other.

"I love you," panted Parvati, as she disconnected their lips for the first time, kissing Lavender chastely on the forehead.

"And I love you too," Lavender replied gazing deep into Parvati's eyes, wondering just how much time they could have had together if she had only confessed her feelings for her sooner.

 **A/N:-**

 **So how was it?**

 **This is the first time I have ever attempted something like this.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. He did what to my sister - Ron and Dean

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Duelling with someone at Hogwarts**

He did what to my sister?

"Oh Hermione, he was so gentle and tender and caring," Ron heard Ginny saying to Hermione as he walked down the stairs to the Common Room. "The way he touched me and made me feel is completely indescribable."

"You mean you and he," Hermione started to say, and just as Ron reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ginny nod excitedly and Hermione throw her hands to her mouth as she gasped "Oh gosh."

Ron didn't need to hear anymore, he knew what Dean had done and he saw red; he did an about turn and ran back up to his dorm room where he had just left Dean. He was going to make the bastard rue the day he ever touched his sister.

Yes Ron had accepted their relationship, albeit reluctantly, but that did not give Dean the right to touch his sister inappropriately.

Ron pointed his wand directly at Dean as soon as he entered the room, and backed him into the corner of the room. Dean had his hands up, throwing Seamus a look pleading for help, but to Dean's dismay his best friend could only double over in laughter saying that he had brought this on himself.

Ron pushed his wand underneath Dean's chin and tilted his head upwards, and hissed, "You. Me. Room of Requirement. 10pm tonight. Come alone and don't be late."

Dean looked at Ron incredulously wondering what on earth had gotten into Ron and why he wanted to meet him alone tonight. As he pondered this, Ron punched him in the face and whispered, "That's for touching my sister, and it's only a taste of what's to come."

Ron paced in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Dean the sister fucker to arrive. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but what he did know was that he desperately wanted to hex the git to within an inch of life so that he would back off his sister, or better yet so Ginny wouldn't want anything to with him.

When Dean arrived Ron quickly hurried out that they were going to have a duel, and if Ron won Dean would leave his sister alone, for good. Dean nodded his head slowly and uncertainly in agreement, wondering why Ron had suddenly decided he couldn't accept him and Ginny dating.

The duel commenced with each of the pair getting in a few good shots. The worst Ron had done so far was cast a bat bogey hex on Dean that could and would put Ginny to shame, which made for a hilarious sight and he was sure that once his sister saw him like this, she would ditch him in a heartbeat. The most Dean found he could do was cast a simple pimple jinx on Ron, because he knew that his girlfriend would never forgive him if he did anything more.

"Incarcerous _,"_ _Ron cried, loudly._ Thick ropes spurted out of thin air and began to snake around Dean's body, as they wrapped around his legs Dean lost his balance and tumbled on to the floor; he held on to his wand tightly. Before long Dean couldn't move if he tried, and Ron watched on feeling rather proud of himself.

Ron contemplated his next move and settled on a spell that Harry had used on him several weeks ago. "Levicorpus," he yelled, and Dean began to scream a little as he was hoisted into the air, and soon he was daggling upside down nearly ten feet off the ground.

It took all Dean had to wave his wand and cast his next spell in the vain hope that it would affect Ron's concentration, "Flipendo!" Dean panted out.

Ron was knocked forcefully off his feet, and flew across the floor and into a wall.

 ***BANG***

Ron woke with a start in his bed, and it took him a few minutes to realise he had just been dreaming, although as far as Ron was concerned it was more like a nightmare. He took comfort in though in the thought that at least Dean hadn't defiled his baby sister.

 **A/N:-**

 **Not too sure how well this worked, but I would still love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Was it worth it? - James Sirius Potter

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Getting into trouble at Hogwarts**

 **Prompt used from Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Better word for said 9: uttered**

Was it worth it?

James felt proud of himself as he opened the one eyed witch passageway. He looked left and then right, and then once he was sure there was no one there, he eased himself out.

James was excited to test out his brand new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, and he knew who his first target for a prank was going to be – Filch.

You know the saying, speak of the devil and he shall appear, well in James' case it was think of the devil and he shall appear.

"AHA, caught you," Argus Filch cried as he moved out of the shadows. He had been stalking out the one eyed witch passageway, ever since his precious Mrs Norris had alerted him to the fact that James Sirius Potter had sneaked out of Hogwarts. This was the chance he had been waiting for ever since it became apparent to him that James was taking after the Weasley twins. "We're going to pay a little visit to the headmistress," Filch whistled to himself as he grabbed James by the arm and began to march him towards Professor McGonagall's office.

As Filch led James to the headmistress' office, he began to wish that he had tried harder to get his father's invisibility cloak during the summer, that way he wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught by the caretaker of all people.

Filch rapped three times on Professor McGonagall's door. "Enter," a voice called from inside, a fraction of a second before it flung open.

Minerva observed the two people in the doorway. Why was she not surprised to see James Sirius Potter at her office? He truly was taking after his namesakes, and then when you throw in the Weasley genes, you have got a recipe for the newest troublemaker at Hogwarts. The boy had only been at Hogwarts two years and he had been to her office more times than she could count.

"Thank you Mister Filch," Minerva said dismissing the older man from her office. He gave a short bow, and swiftly left to seek out more troublemakers. "Now Mister Potter, would you care to explain why you are in my office?"

James knew the drill by now. Professor McGonagall would ask him why he was there, he would try to think up some clever half truth, he would then be caught in the lie and McGonagall would give him a detention.

"I was just walking along the corridor professor and then Filch just decided I was doing something wrong, and brought me here," James uttered, looking at the floor instead of Professor McGonagall.

Minerva observed James for a moment and then said in her sternest voice, "Then why do you have a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes bag? You've been to Hogsmede James, haven't you?"

James looked up at Professor McGonagall and saw that she was giving him 'the look' and realised it was fruitless to try and talk himself out of this one. He nodded his, trying his best to look sorry for what he had done.

"Well Mister Potter, I have no choice but to give you two weeks detention, and remove your Quidditch privileges for the foreseeable future," Minerva informed him, and it pained her to punish him with the latter but the boy needed to learn his lesson.

James looked up at Professor McGonagall in horror. "You may well look at me like that Mister Potter, as the saying goes, if you do the crime, you do the time."

Minerva dismissed James from her office, and he headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room hanging his head in shame. It wouldn't take long for the school to find out about his punishment, and his team mates would no doubt be incredibly angry with him. Not to blow his on trumpet or anything, but James knew that even though he was a second year, he was by far the best chaser Gryffindor had.

James looked down at the bag in his hands and wondered if it had been worth it, and he knew that it hadn't.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


	10. If I could do it again, I would-James Sr

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Interaction with a teacher**

If I could do it again, I would

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudblood like her!" James heard Snivellus say to the girl of his dreams Lily, who had an impassive look on her face, although James was quite sure that deep down she was furious.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Lily responded to Severus' insult, crying a little on the inside as she finally decided to cut all ties with the boy she had called her best friend for the better part of five years.

James turned to Snape and demanded that he apologise to Lily. On one hand he was quite insulted on Lily's behalf, but on the other hand he was quite shocked and quite pleased that Snape had sabotaged his friendship with Lily.

"I don't want you to make him apologise!" she shouted at James, who felt quite hurt that she couldn't see he was doing this for her. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What? I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" James couldn't bring himself to say that disgusting and offensive word.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

James was aghast at what Lily had just said to him; sure he knew that Lily didn't approve of his hexing of other people, and pretended to dislike him to cover her attraction to him, but now he was questioning whether or not that was just in his head.

"What is it with her?" James asked turning to his best friends

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius suggested to him

"Right. Right." he whispered to himself, as he decided to make Snape pay for what he just said to Evans.

With a flick of his wand Snivellus was hanging upside down, a whole crowd of people had gathered to watch him torment Snape for what he had just said to Lily. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James laughed.

Several members of the crowd cheered in encouragement, but the noise quickly dissipated.

"That is quite enough," a stern voice called, and in a flash Snape fell to the ground with a quiet thud. "Potter, follow me. Snape, go clean yourself up."

James followed Professor McGonagall in silence as she led him down the corridor towards her office. Once they reached their destination, she beckoned him in front of her to sit down.

"First of all, your actions have just cost Gryffindor 50 points. Secondly, you will be serving one week's worth of detention starting tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said as she settled herself behind her desk. "Now would you kindly explain why you were humiliating Severus Snape?"

"Professor, he called Evans a-a-a, I can't even say the vile word, and all she was doing was standing up for him," James explained to his head of house. "I was only being a friend telling Snape to apologise and he wouldn't. If I could do it again Professor, I would."

James crossed his arms as he sat in front of Professor McGonagall and waited for her reaction.

"Whilst it is very admirable that you stood up for young Miss Evans, at Hogwarts we do not condone the use of magic on one another." Professor McGonagall told James. "It's because of this kind of impulsive behaviour that you were passed over for prefect."

James looked at Professor McGonagall in shock. The fact that he was even considered for prefect was a surprise and a half to him.

"May I go now Professor?" James asked, looking at the clock and noticing that there was only a half hour left of lunch.

"You may Potter. I'll send word later of where you will serve your detention," Professor McGonagall responded swiftly, wondering if there would ever be a time that James and Severus would see eye to eye, or at the very least be able to get along. She doubted it, but she could hope.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Please let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**


	11. One bite wouldn't hurt - Draco

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Apple**

 **Prompt used from Gingotts Prompt Bank:- words for taste 2: moist**

One bite wouldn't hurt

Draco tossed his apple from one hand to the other in contemplation. His last several attempts at getting this stupid cabinet to work had failed in a major way, and he felt like death warmed up. He couldn't remember the last time he slept a full night, or the last time he ate come to think of it.

He looked desperately at the apple, thinking of how juicy and sweet it would taste. He knew he was supposed to send this to Borgin and Burke's but what harm would it do to take one little bite?

Draco's mouth watered at the thought of how delicious the apple would taste.

The temptation was too much for Draco. He slowly brought the apple close to his mouth, and took a bite.

Oh so moist, thought Draco as he took another bite and then another until he had demolished the entire apple.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Please let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**


	12. Begging to be bought - Hermione

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Quill**

 **Prompt from Gringotts Prompt Bank used: Word set 9 - Elegant, Earth, Resist, Beg**

Begging to be bought

The elegant eagle feather quill sat in the window of the shop just begging for someone to buy it. Hermione looked at it in contemplation, wondering if she had enough galleons in her possession to purchase the gorgeous quill and hoping she wouldn't have to try and beg the shopkeeper to knock a galleon off.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears when she heard that there had been very little interest in the eagle feather quill. Who on earth in their right mind could resist such a beautiful writing implement?

Hermione knew that she couldn't, and excitedly paid the shopkeeper the 12 galleons asking price, and practically skipped out of the shop with glee.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Please let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**


	13. A bid for freedom - Myrtle

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Rucksack/Bag**

A bid for freedom

Myrtle couldn't take the torment from her fellow Hogwarts students any longer. She couldn't take being humiliated day in and day out, teased for having terrible acne huge circular glasses, a whiny and high pitched voice and her ineptitude at magic.

She sobbed as she shoved her muggle clothing into her rucksack, thinking about the latest incident when Olive Hornby had grabbed her by her pony tail and flung her against the wall in the girls bathroom and began to hex her. There had been a huge crowd of the other girl stood there behind her, laughing at her humiliation.

Myrtle pulled her now full rucksack onto her back and snuck out of the dormitory and hurried down the deserted corridors and towards the front door.

She was almost there, almost at her freedom when a low controlled voice from behind her said, "Miss Warren, where are you going? Shall we go to my office for a talk?"

Myrtle turned around to see the kind face of the headmaster, Armando Dippet. She knew in that moment that her bid to leave Hogwarts and her tormenters behind had been foiled. She slowly followed the headmaster to his office, not knowing that her next day at Hogwarts would be her last as a living, breathing witch.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. Late night discovery - Ron

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Dormitory**

Late night discovery

Ron was lying awake in his dormitory, contemplating his car crash of a relationship with Lavender and wondering how best to end things with her. No matter what scenario he came up with, as he played it through in his mind he couldn't see them working out very well for himself or his privates. He winced as he recalled the particularly vivid scenario he had just envisioned where Lavender kneed him in the balls and then hexed off his manly parts before feeding them to a very hungry and ferocious dragon.

As he reached the decision to try and make Lavender think the break up was her idea by being an awful boyfriend, he heard his best friend Harry start talking in his sleep.

"Ginny, no," he cried. "Don't choose Dean, choose me."

What? Ron thought to himself. Harry likes my sister?

Ron chuckled to himself and as he thought about it, he realised he would much rather see Harry with his baby sister than Dean.

He rolled over onto his side, instantly falling asleep and began to snore.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	15. What to do about Gobstones? - Eileen

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Desk**

 **Prompts used from Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Character 3: Eileen Prince**

 **Female OC 4: Imani Madden**

What to do about Gobstones?

Eileen Prince tapped her fingers on the desk as she contemplated on how to recruit more Hogwarts students to the Hogwarts Gobstones Team. As captain and president of the club respectively she considered it her duty to swell the incredibly depleted ranks of the team.

None of the new first years had signed up to join and they were already half way through the school year, and many of the older students had decided not to renew their membership. As much as it pained Eileen to think it, Gobstones' popularity was decreasing and if she didn't act now by the time she left Hogwarts the club would be all but obsolete.

Eileen jotted down a few ideas on the piece of parchment in front of her for the emergency Gobstones club meeting which she was holding tonight.

Her foot tapped loudly against the leg of desk, "Eileen, cut it out would you?" her friend and fellow Slytherin Imani Madden hissed at her under her breath, "Professor Merrythought is heading our way."

Eileen sighed and slipped the piece of parchment slyly into her bag, and carried on with her practice theory test for her Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL. She would have to finalise her plan later.

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	16. Maybe my friends were right - Hermione

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Exhausted**

Maybe my friends were right

Hermione's eyes drooped as she reread the same page of her Divination book for the umpteenth time. Why had she decided to take this god awful subject in the first place? It was just a bunch of cockamamie bullshit. When would she ever need to know 'the art of reading tea leaves'? As far as Hermione was concerned none of that stuff was even real, and their ditzy so-called seer of a professor was nothing more than a fraud.

She turned the page, feeling the effects of the last few sleepless nights catching up on her. The words blurred together and refused to sink in. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward jolting her awake.

No, Hermione thought, I must stay awake; I must finish this reading for Divination no matter how much I despise the subject.

Someone was shaking her on the shoulder. "Hermione," a voice shouted. "Hermione wake up!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the Common Room, the fire was still burning brightly and the Divination book she had been reading lay open and face down on the floor. She looked up through bleary eyes, to see the faces of her two best friends Harry and Ron with concern written all over their faces.

"Hermione, why don't you just drop some subjects?" Harry suggest to her for the millionth time this year.

"Yeah 'Mione," Ron yawned. "You're exhausted; you're going to make yourself ill if you carry on like this."

Hermione looked at her two friends and she could understand where they were coming from, and if the roles were reversed she would suggest the same thing, but Hermione knew her own mind and she knew she could handle this.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not dropping any subjects," Hermione told them, picking her book up off the floor. "Now I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look as Hermione left the room; they were both fighting an internal battle over whether to tell her that it was already morning and they were actually running late themselves, but after a short debate they decided to let their friend recharge her batteries. Sure she would probably kill them when she found out, but no one could deny that if she carried on like this she would make herself seriously ill.

Hermione was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her last thought was that maybe just maybe her friends were right.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	17. Her next big adventure - Lily Luna

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Excited**

Her next big adventure

Lily Luna Potter bounced up and down in excitement as she passed through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4; today she was finally going to be able to join her older brothers and cousins and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally after years of watching with jealousy and envy as all her family went to school to learn magic, she was going to be able to do the same.

Her brothers ran off to greet their friends almost as soon as they got onto the platform; Lily however stayed with her mother and father who were tearing as they realised their baby girl was growing up quickly.

"Mum, please don't cry," Lily whispered giving her mum a big hug. "I promise I'll write every day, and before you know it I'll be home for Christmas."

"I know sweetheart, I know. I'll just miss you so much," her mum told her drawing her only daughter closer.

Hugo Weasley came bounding over to the trio calling, "Come on Lily, we have to go. It's almost 11am."

Lily pried herself from her mother's arms and gave her father a quick hug before skipping behind her cousin to the Hogwarts Express to join the rest of their family in their carriage.

As the Hogwarts Express departed Lily Luna leaned out the window and beamed at her mother and father. She was excited to begin her next big adventure.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	18. The longest summer - Draco

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the** _ **learning**_ **."**

"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the _learning_." Draco whispered to his mother, the word learning left a nasty taste in Draco's mouth.

This had been the longest summer of Draco's life; so much so that he was desperate to return to school more than ever. He missed Crabbe and Goyle's complete and utter stupidity, he missed Zabini's pathetic attempts at outdoing him in every class and extra-curricular activity, heck he missed Parkinson's incessant and annoying attempts at flirtation.

Draco, his mother and his father sat at the long dining room table with stiff backs waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive, hyper aware of the fact that every single person in the room weren't even trying to hide their smugness over the Malfoy family's fall from grace since his father's failure in the Hall of Prophecies last year.

"I know sweetie, I know," his mother muttered shakily to him under her breath, "The Dark Lord is, as I understand it, to give you a task; you must do it without complaint."

As his mother finished her sentence the whole room got significantly colder, and every witch and wizard rose to their feet as The Dark Lord entered. Draco's entire being filled with dread as he imagined all the horrific things he would be commanded to do. More than anything he wished he was back at school, with his friends and away from the place he used to call home.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	19. Summer ended far too soon - Marauders

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **(dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."**

Summer ended far too soon

"It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life." Sirius whispered sarcastically to James, Remus and Peter at the back of Transfiguration class, as Professor McGonagall informed the class that this year would require them all to work to the best of their ability and there would be no room for slacking off. She made a point to look at the four boys at the back of her classroom, to whom she was directing that remark. "Summer ended far too soon for my liking."

"I know what you mean Pads," James sighed thinking about the amazing summer the two had shared at his parent's house, running rings around the pair of them and wandering around Godric's Hollow as a stag and dog raising eyebrows everywhere they went. "But Evans is here, so I'm kind of glad to be back." He waggled his eyebrows at his three friends, two of whom rolled their eyes, whilst Peter started laughing and then broke out into a coughing fit. Whilst they admired James' determination, none of them thought that he stood a chance with her except Peter who practically idolised James and thought he could do everything and anything he set out to achieve.

"What do you say Moony?" Sirius murmured over Peter's constant coughing, which was starting to grate on not only his friends' nerves, but the entire class' and Professor McGonagall's.

"I say that if you two prats don't shut up now, we're going to get detention and I really don't fancy getting one less than a week after returning to Hogwarts," Remus replied before abruptly turned to Professor McGonagall and gave her his full attention.

James and Sirius exchanged a look that pretty much said 'it must be his time of the month' and followed suit, the latter casting a swift spell on Peter to end his coughing fit much to everyone's relief.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	20. The worst way to begin a day - Ron&Harry

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **(dialogue) "Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..."**

The worst way to begin a day

They had been back at Hogwarts for just over 3 weeks and for the third Monday in a row, Ron and Harry had overslept and had a very rude awakening from Hermione who had come to their dorm looking for them when they had shown up for breakfast on time.

"Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..." Ron complained incoherently as he shovelled down his breakfast of jam on toast.

Harry nodded in silent agreement, especially since this year they had been most unfortunate to be timetabled to have double Potions with the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning. Their least favourite subject, with their least favourite teacher and their least favourite people; as far as Harry and Ron were concerned there couldn't be a worse way to begin a day.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	21. If anyone can hold my attention, she can

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **(dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."**

If anyone can hold my attention, she can

"Sirus, remind me why exactly you're taking this class?" Remus asked Sirus as they waited for their Professor to arrive. "You always say that you despise Arithmacy with all that number shit as you so eloquently put it."

Sirius chuckled and replied "Yeah but that was when old trout face was teaching the subject and droning on in that monotone voice."

"So what's changed Pads?" Remus asked, already suspecting what his reply would be.

"Well since you asked Moony, Professor Vector is the only reason I'm taking this class, I mean have you seen her she is smoking hot," Sirus laughed waggling his eyebrows. "If anyone can hold my attention in this subject it's going to be her."

Remus rolled his eyes at his best friends immature response, feeling thankful that James wasn't here with them to jump in with his own crass comments.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	22. Choir Practice - Luna

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **Great Hall**

 **Also written for** **The Muggle Appreciation Club** **. I chose the movie Pitch Perfect and the prompts were:**

 **(dialogue) "I have a feeling that we should kiss. Is that a good feeling or an incorrect feeling?" / "Well, I sometimes have the feeling I can do Crystal Meth, and then I think, hmm...better not." -** **Bonus**

 **(class) Singing Choir/Frog Choir**

 **(type) Songfic**

 **(dialogue) "Even though some of you are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts, and that's pretty important."**

 **(dialogue) "I set fires to feel joy." / "That's adorable."**

Choir Practice

Luna Lovegood ambled slowly towards the Great Hall to attend choir practice, caught up in her own little daydream; she blamed wrackspurts for her inability to stay focused on anything for very long. She didn't have what you could call a great singing voice, but many times she had been complemented on her natural ability to carry a tune and she had decided that she would use this to integrate more with her fellow students this year. Today was the second choir practice of the school year.

"Ahh Miss Lovegood," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "You're just in time to meet our new friends who will be joining our choir this term."

As he said this, he placed his hands into a crate, and then held up a huge bullfrog. "There's one for each and every one of you, so come up, take one and go back to your places."

Luna looked at Professor Flitwick like he was crazy, and thought to herself that choir might just be a whole lot better than she originally thought it would be, especially after what a drag she had found the first choir practice to be.

Luna walked up to Professor Flitwick and looked inside the box, and chose the bullfrog that was sat in the corner all on its lonesome, an outcast just like her.

As she walked over to her place, the bullfrog looked up at her and croaked, "I have a feeling that we should kiss. Is that a good feeling or an incorrect feeling?"

What? Luna thought to herself as she stared back at the bullfrog. It was just her luck that she would pick the one that was interested in more than just singing. At least her time here wouldn't be dull.

She stayed silent for a few moments and then responded, "Well, I sometimes have the feeling I can do Crystal Meth, and then I think, hmm...better not."

The bullfrog chuckled at her reply and several of the other choir members looked at her as though she was strange, which was nothing new to her, including a couple of boys in the year above whose name she thought were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

The choir practiced a couple of songs that day, including the ever crowd pleasing Something Wicked This Way Comes. The bullfrog in Luna's arms continued to make crass comments and she in turn gave sarcastic replies, earning frequent chuckles from her fellow choir members. A few times Professor Flitwick had noticed their back and forth and reprimanded the two of them.

As choir practice came to an end, the students hustled and bustled as they collected their belongings and made their way out of the Great Hall.

Before anyone could exit the room, Luna cleared her throat and announced to everyone just what she thought of them, they had made her feel so welcome, "Even though some of you are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts, and that's pretty important."

The crowd of students didn't seem to hear her and carried on with their own conversations, but Professor Flitwick who had heard beamed at her, and gave her thumbs up.

Luna as always was in her own little world and as she dawdled towards her bag which she had rested against the East wall of the room, when she overheard a little snippet of a conversation.

"I set fires to feel joy." Seamus Finnigan was announcing proudly to a cute third year girl, with curly light brown hair. The girl in question just laughed at him and gave the boy in her year a look that seemed to indicate she thought him to be strange, and then replied in a sarcastic voice, "That's adorable." She then flicked her hair over her shoulder, linked arms with her friend and strutted out of the room as though she was on a catwalk.

Luna watched on as Seamus turned to his friend Dean and whispered, "I think I'm well in there mate!" Dean just looked back at Seamus and shook his head.

Luna carried on towards her bag, flung it over on her shoulder, walked out of the Great Hall and then headed in the direction of the Great Lake for a conversation with the Giant Squid, or as she believed it Godric Griffindor.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	23. Back to school - Weasleys

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used:** **(dialogue) "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"**

Back to school

The Weasley family bundled into the magically enhanced Ford Anglia; they had been rushing around like headless chickens all day as many of the children had left packing their belongings until the very last minute

As Arthur Weasley put the car into gear and carefully drove off, Molly Weasley called back to her children, "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"

"I don't know mum," Ron yawned in response. "But I don't half wish it hadn't ended."

"Me too," his older brothers and younger sister chimed, completely out of sync as they did so.

The only Weasley child who did not echo Ron's sentiment was Percy who lifted his head from the book he had just started reading and simply said, "I don't know what you're all complaining about. I for one cannot wait to return."

Percy's siblings just threw him a look that simply said 'you're crazy' whilst his mother beamed with pride at his commitment to his education.

 **A/N:-**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	24. Date Night - Lily and James

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Astronomy Tower**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** **Het pairing 4 – James/Lily, Randomly generated brainyquote quote 5 -** **"If I could drop dead right now, I'd be the happiest man alive."** _ **\- Samuel Goldwyn,**_ **Spell 2** _ **Cantis**_ **\- Causes the target to burst into song. - [** 10 point bonus **], Celestial Prompt 3 - constellation**

Date Night

"James, where are you taking me?" Lily asked nervously as James led her, blindfolded, up yet another set of stairs.

James chuckled and replied, "Patience is a virtue my dear Lily. We're almost there; just one more flight of stairs to go."

As he continued to lead Lily carefully up the stairs, James went over his plan in his mind to ensure that he hadn't forgotten anything. As they walked into the huge room in the Astronomy Tower, he realised he had forgotten to ask a couple of the house elves if they would do a favour for him. He loved that they were so eager and happy to help, even though he disagreed with how widely they were abused within the wizarding community.

James had to think quickly, and to improvise he decided to enchant the two statues that stood either side of the doorway to the tower.

"Cantis," he muttered as he whipped the blindfold of Lily.

The statues suddenly burst into a rendition of It Must Be Love, and Lily flung her hands to her mouth in shock as she took in the entire room.

There was a multicoloured picnic blanket on the floor in the middle of the room, covered with all her favourite treats, and at least a hundred flickering candles levitating throughout the room.

She never thought that her boyfriend could go to so much trouble to be romantic. "Oh James, it's beautiful," she sighed, flinging her arms around his neck.

They spent their evening enjoying the picnic that James had prepared before he announced that they were now going to go and see Sirius.

Lily was close to hitting James for ruining their lovely date by taking her to see his best friend, until he guided her over to the telescope to stare out at the constellation of Sirius. James prattled on telling all sorts of facts about the constellation that Lily had known since before she started at Hogwarts.

As James walked her back to the dormitory at the end of what had to be one of the best nights of her life, he took her hand and whispered, "If I could drop dead right now, I'd be the happiest man alive."

Lily swooned and she was thrilled that James was allowing her to see the truly amazing and genuinely lovely person she had always known him to be capable of being.

"Just don't tell my friends I said that, otherwise they'll think I lost my man card," he chuckled as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

James swiftly kissed her on the cheek before they parted ways, and made their way up to their respective dormitories where each of their friends were waiting to interrogate them about the date.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	25. A cunning obsession - AngelinaMontague

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Dungeons**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank: Story Title 2 - A cunning obsession; Crack pairing 4 – Angelina/Montague**

A cunning obsession

Angelina snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just after 11pm and she was running late. She only had a few minutes left if she was going to catch a glimpse of him.

As she hurried down the stairs, she internally cursed her friends Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell for staying up and talking about their crushes. Angelina had had nothing to contribute to this conversation; if they knew the truth they would think she had completely lost her marbles and suggest she go and see Madam Pomfrey. She shuddered at the thought of telling her friends that over the last few months she had developed the biggest crush on Montague; there was just something about him that she felt drawn to. Well when she said crush, it was more of an obsession boarder lining on stalkerish.

She hurried down the corridor leading to the Slytherin Common Room, and hid behind the statue of Salzar Slytherin and waited.

From what she had observed about Montague, and that was a lot more than she cared to admit to anyone, she knew that he would be exiting his Common Room in the next five minutes to sneak down to the kitchens for a late night snack.

Right on cue, he came out of the Common Room. Angelina admired his huge, athletic build and imagined being held in arms. It wasn't a secret that she loved her men to be well built and muscley, and he had both in abundance.

She felt a tickle in the back of her throat and fought the urge to cough. Tears appeared in her eyes as she tried her hardest to keep it at bay; as Montague passed by, she couldn't hold it back any longer and she slunk as far back into shadows as a violent cough burst out.

Montague stopped dead in his tracks, "Whose there?" he yelled, lighting his wand and slowly turning around until the light came to rest on Angelina. No matter how hard she tried, there was nowhere left to hide. "Johnson, what are you doing down here?" he asked looking puzzled.

"I-erm-I," Angelina stuttered as she tried to reply; she couldn't tell him why she was really there, but she had never been the most accomplished liar especially when it came to thinking of one on the spot. Montague looked at her expectantly, and Angelina almost got lost in those beautiful grass green eyes.

Oh screw it, Angelina thought before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss lasted for less than a minute, but it was the best kiss she had ever experienced.

Montague pushed her away and searched her eyes; he must have found what he was looking for because he took her hand and dragged her away from the dungeons and up a flight of stairs muttering something about a cold and draughty dungeon corridor not being the place for what he wanted to do to her.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	26. Rejection - Peter Pettigrew

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Classroom**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank: Movie dialogue 1:** ***talking about a dance* "Who are you gonna ask?" / "That girl over there." / "How the heck are you going to do that?" / "Bake her a cake or something."** **; Character 8: Peter Pettigrew; Female OC 2: Shelly Rose; Movie dialogue 2:** **"Just 'cause you're beautiful, that doesn't mean that you can treat people like they don't matter." -** _ **Cameron, 10 Things I Hate About You;**_ _ **Word set 10:**_ **Towering, Alarm, Frighten, Shallow** [10 Point Bonus]

Rejection

"Who are you gonna ask?" Remus asked, directing the question towards Peter who had been quiet throughout their entire conversation about who they were all going to ask to the Valentine's Dance.

"That girl over there." Peter replied, pointing towards the stunning Shelly Rose from Ravenclaw.

James balked at Peter's response, feeling a surge of respect for his usually shy friend, he might not stand a chance but he certainly admired Peter for his balls."How the heck are you going to do that?"

Peter shrugged, he hadn't really considered how he was going to ask her; all he knew was that he wanted to ask her to the dance. "Bake her a cake or something."

"Wormy let me give you a little bit of advice from the Black School of Seduction," Sirius said as he flung his arm over Peter's shoulder. "Girls love big, grand gestures; be bold my friend."

Peter nodded his head in agreement and was about to ask Sirius just how he could go about it, they were silenced by the entrance of Professor Slughorn.

The quartet quickly took their assigned seats and the entire lesson was uneventful until Peter ended up causing a massive explosion because he couldn't stop staring longingly at Shelly.

The bell rang signalling the end of lesson and Peter decided that it was either now or never. He was going to take Sirius' advice and be bold. "Hey Shelly," he yelled jumping up onto the table and capturing the attention of the whole class whom he now towered over. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

The blonde looked at her friends in alarm, and then burst into fits of giggles and eventually managed to choke out, "Why would I want to go anywhere with a weirdo like you? You could frighten a ghost; you're that terrifying to look at."

The entire classroom broke out it to laughter; even Sirius and James had to fight to hold back their laughter. The only person who was not amused by Shelly's words was Remus.

As Remus was about to jump in and defend his friend to that vile female, Peter did something incredibly uncharacteristic, that made him incredibly proud of his friend.

"Just 'cause you're beautiful, that doesn't mean that you can treat people like they don't matter." He shouted after Shelly who was almost out of the door.

She turned around, threw him the filthiest look she could muster and then flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Filled with great regret, Peter clambered down off the desk fighting back the tears that had begun to appear, as he realised that Shelly Rose was no better than all the other shallow girls at Hogwarts. He felt beyond humiliated and couldn't believe he had been foolish enough to take Sirius' advice.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	27. Headmaster Snape's Office

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Head teacher's office**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** **Assorted Adjectives 3 - Proud; BrainyQuote Quote 4 – "Never underestimate the power of human stupidity." -** _ **Robert A. Heinlein**_

Headmaster Snape's office

The Longbottom boy stood in Severus Snape's office. Not a day went by when he didn't have to see the boy who until this year had been nothing more than a bumbling buffoon unable to make a simple potion or cast the simplest of spells. The turnabout in him truly astounded Severus. He was secretly quite proud of him, although he would never let anyone know that.

"Why have you brought Longbottom here again?" Severus asked Amycus Carrow in a bored voice as he rounded his desk.

"The runt set that little shit Corbin or Colin or whatever his name is free, and attempted to curse me," the disgruntled Professor rushed out, smacking Neville around the head just for the hell of it.

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity," Severus told Amycus. "Especially when they're in Gryffindor."

Neville smirked and looked at Severus waiting to hear what his punishment would be. There was nothing that he could do that would bother Neville anymore.

Severus raised his eyebrow at the seventh year boy who was causing him so much trouble. Who knew that Neville Longbottom of all people would have a backbone?

He felt the eyes of Dumbledore's portrait on him and out of the corner of his eye he saw him disappear from his portrait. He knew this was silent permission for Severus to do what he must to placate the evidently peeved Amycus.

Severus raised his wand and cried, "Crucio!"

Neville writhed on the floor in pain as the curse took a hold of him; his only thought in that time was that it wasn't as painful as when the Carrows and Bellatrix had used it on him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	28. Beige is unflattering - Romilda Vane

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Beige**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank: Character 9 – Romilda Vane; Celebrity quote 4:** **"Always dress like you're going to see your worst enemy." - Kimora Lee Simmons [10 Point bonus]** **; Colour prompt 5:** **Fuchsia**

Beige is unflattering

Beige, beige, beige, beige, beige, beige and more beige.

Romilda Vane screamed in frustration as she flung her clothes out of her neatly packed trunk, horrified that her beautiful clothes were all this hideous and bland colour. She could murder whoever had snuck into the dorm and done this to her beautiful clothes.

In life Romilda had always followed on simple rule, always dress like you're going to see your worst enemy; in other words always look absolutely fabulous, and beige was anything but that. How was she supposed to impress The Chosen One in this unflattering colour? He would never notice her, and fall in love with her if she wore these clothes.

Romilda racked her brain as she tried to recall the incantation to change the colour of things.

"Colovaria," she muttered as she pointed her wand at the mass of beige on the floor, which automatically became a colourful mix of vivid pinks and purples, including her favourite colour of all fuchsia.

She smiled as picked up the fuchsia dress, and then flicked her wand so that her clothes would fold neatly and go back into her trunk.

As soon as Romilda had changed, she walked out of her dormitory and went in search of Harry Potter.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	29. Severus' bad hair day - Marauders

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Canary Yellow**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _ **Last lines 2: It had been a good day; Better word for said 4: Hollered; Drinks 2: Cranberry Juice**_ **;** **Era of the month: Marauders Era**

Severus' bad hair day

Remus shook his head as his best friends James and Sirius added the final ingredient to the potion. As a prefect he knew he really should be trying to put a stop to this but he couldn't find it within himself to chastise his friends for their childish behaviour. They would still do it anyway, and he'd rather not have them calling him a stick in the mud and asking if it was almost his time of the month.

James and Sirius laughed as they poured the colourless potion into a small vial.

"Oi Peter, wake up." Sirius hollered throwing a cushion at the dozing boy. "Want to come and see something funny?"

Peter jumped up off the four poster bed, eager to participate in whatever his best friends had planned. He knew without a doubt that they would get into trouble but it was always worth it if it meant he was accepted and part of the cool crowd.

The quartet made their way down to The Great Hall and straight up to the Slytherin table.

Peter was tasked with tipping the contents of the vial into Severus Snape's drink whilst his friends distracted him.

"Hey Snivellus, you greasy haired mongrel," James called to his nemesis. "Still in the friend zone with Evans?"

Severus stood up from his seat and squared up to James so that he barely an inch from his face.

Sirius nodded discretely at Peter indicating he should do it now, and then cried to everyone in the room, "Wow back away James, I think Snivelly's going to try and kiss you."

The room burst out into fits of laughter and Severus' face went bright red. Peter had fortunately accomplished his task and the vial in his hand went crashing to the floor, the smash drowned out by the loud cackles of his fellow students.

"Back off Potter," Severus finally said, giving the boy a hard shove, before returning to his seat and draining the contents of his goblet of cranberry juice.

The quartet of boys smirked as Severus Snape's hair began to change colour; within seconds it was an incredibly bright shade of canary yellow.

The laughter that had died down reignited within moments. Severus had a perplexed look on his face as he searched the room wondering what on earth they were laughing at now.

As he echoed this to his friend, he noticed that everyone was pointing at him.

"I must say Snivelly, this is a much better look for you," James laughed as he high-fived Sirius.

"Yeah canary yellow really suits you," Sirius echoed sarcastically.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew," an authoritative voice called from in the distance. "Detention tonight. Follow me."

The boys turned around and saw their stern and disapproving head of house. She quickly fixed Severus' hair and then walked off followed by the group of boys, who all had identical smirks on their faces.

Even though they had got into trouble, the fact that they had got to humiliate Snape made it worth it. It had been a good day.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	30. The birthday present - Hugo Weasley

**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of the drabble or longer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt used: Maroon**

The birthday present

Dear Mum and Dad,

My first month at Hogwarts has been bloody (sorry mum – blame dad) brilliant, even though Lily and I keep getting lost in this place; it's like a giant maze just in case you can't remember since you're both getting old – I kid, I kid. James has been no help at all either, he keeps sending us in the wrong direction, and we've been late to class every day this week.

I received my birthday present off Grandma and Grandpa Weasley today. That darn owl Errol 2.0 only arrived a few minutes ago. He went smack bang into my window. I swear dad I think he might be worse than the original Errol.

Anyway, I got off track. Where was I? Oh yes my present arrived and do you know what Grandma sent me – no – I'll tell you. Another bloody (again sorry mum – blame dad) maroon jumper. Does she think I don't have enough of them already? I love her and everything, but I hate maroon. Can't you tell her that I'd prefer to receive a jumper in a nice green or blue, or you know something less maroon?

I'd love to write more but Lily just arrived and wants to get to Herbology early to talk to Neville – I mean Professor Longbottom. By the way is it true he and Hannah are breaking up – I read an article saying that they were – I hope they won't because she's great and gives us free Butterbeer.

Well got to go.

Love you both.

Hugo

xxx

Hugo cast the offending maroon jumper he had mentioned in his letter a sideways glance, and tossed it into his trunk, wondering how he could get rid of it without upsetting his grandmother.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
